1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video playback apparatus, an information providing apparatus, an information providing system, an information providing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system in which content (program) providers transmit video/audio information concerning a program, and a user receives and views the video/audio information using a receiving terminal or records the video/audio information using a recording apparatus and then plays back and views the recorded video/audio information using a playback apparatus has been widespread. In such a system, information related to a program is transmitted together with video information concerning the program, so that a user receives the information related to the program in addition to the video information of the program and browses the related information while viewing the program. Further, there is a system which receives information related to a program at the time of recording reservation or playback of video information of the program and makes it browsable.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104313 discloses an advertisement display processing apparatus which detects a playback title of a recorded broadcast program and/or a distributed content and performs information processing according to specifying information that can specify the detected playback title. In the advertisement display processing apparatus, if a certain playback title is selected, specifying information is transmitted to a server through a communication line, and a client device at the user side acquires the advertising information which is related to or accompanies the specifying information from the server and displays the information.